La Desicion Final
by Darkleiko
Summary: yuuri tendra que tomar una desicion sobre su relacion con wolfram..la cual le traera tanto alegrias como tristezas..YUURAM
1. La indesicion de yuuri

Eran las 7

Kyou kara maou pertenece a tomo takabayashi..este fic es sin lucro..solo por diversion

La decisión final

Eran las 7.30 de la mañana y yuuri, un joven moreno de aproximadamente 17 años, ojo negros y cabellos del mismo color, se levantaba para ir al colegio saludando a su madre se dirijo a la salida.

_adiós mama_decia yuuri acercándose ala salida

_hasta luego yuu-chann que te valla bien_ expreso la mujer y se acerco a su hijo para darle un tierno abrazo.

Ya en la calle el maou iba muy sumidos en sus pensamientos de su ultimo encuentro con wolfram..tanto que no se percato de la presencia de murata ken .un chico también de la misma edad que el ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color

_buen día yuuri _sonreía murata

_ahhh cuando llegaste ejej ni siquiera lo note_ decía el moreno llevándose un brazo ala cabeza

_recién...te pasa algo yuuri has estado muy distraído estos días_ preguntaba extrañado por la actitud de yuuri estos días había estado actuando extraño, faltaba a las practicas de baseball, se distraía en clase..eso no era normal en el maou.

_Aaaa_ suspiro el moreno _estoy pensando en mi ultimo encuentro con wolfram_ dijo el ojinegro un poco deprimido.

_mmm ya veo quieres contarme_ pregunto murata apoyando una mano en su hombro.

_si, claro pero primero vayamos a clase..sino llegaremos tarde_ dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a correr.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para el comienzo de las clases..todos tomaban sus asientos, preparados para la clase que estaba por comenzar, era la clase de ingles, una de las materias preferidas del maou así que le permitió distraer un poco su mente..

Una vez terminada la clase, era la hora del receso, donde los alumnos tomaban un descanso de 15 minutos para despejarse, comer, hablar...se fueron todos a tomar su merecido descanso..todos menos yuuri que se quedo sentado en su banco cruzándose de brazos y sumergiendo su cara en ellos pensativo..

_quieres?_le pregunto murata, el cual estaba parado a su lado, extendiéndole un sándwich

_no gracias no tengo hambre _ contesto yuuri con una sonrisa

_bueno..me vas a contar por que estas así? Le paso algo a tu prometido?_pregunto murata dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

_pues veras esto paso hace una semana atrás_ decía el ojinegro mirándolo directamente a los ojos a murata.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba yuuri firmando en el despacho firmando los papeles esto de ser el rey maou y ser estudiante no era nada fácil..tenia muchas responsabilidades..pero el había aceptado eso así que le ponía entusiasmo alo que hacia.

A su lado se encontraba günter , un hombre de largo pelo color lila y ojos del color de sus cabellos, suspirando y admirando al maou haciendo su trabajo..logrando una pequeña hemorragia en su nariz.

_Jajaj günter, est..._no pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta del despacho se abre, apareciendo por ella un jovencito rubio de delicadas facciones ojos color verde esmeralda y cabellos rubios, vistiendo un traje de soldado que demostraba su figura casi femenina, no era nada mas que su lindo prometido wolfram von Bielefeld, que se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su prometido apoyando su dos brazos sobre este y acto seguido mirando al maou.

_Enclenque necesito hablar contigo ahora_ dijo el rubio seriamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_NO ME DIGAS ASI_ se quejo el moreno _no podría ser mas adelante ahora estoy ocu..._ no lo dejo terminar ya que lo fulmino con la mirada dándole a entender que quería hacerlo ahora..

_Bueno esta bien..jejeje pero no me mires así_ dijo el maou soltando una risita afectada.

_A solas.._dijo wolfram, mirando a günter que se había quedado estado limpiando la nariz después de la pequeña hemorragia que lo había atacado

_Su majestad no puede ahora, no vez que esta ocupado_ dijo günter molesto por la actitud de semejante ñiñato malcriado como el solía decirle.

Wolfram y günter se miraron muy mal casi sacándose chispas con los ojos..yuuri al sentir tal tensión en el ambiente decidió interrumpir.._günter por favor será solo un momento, nos dejas_ pidió el moreno casi en tono de suplica

S_olo por que su majestad lo pide..._dijo el pelilila dirigiéndose a la salida y cerrando la puerta tras el..

_De que querías que hablemos_ le sonrió al jovencito rubio frente al el. Lo cual ocasiono que en el hermoso rostro de su prometido apareciera un adorable sonrojo..

_Que soy para ti?_soltó sin mas rodeos..

_Ehhh...pue ...pues ..eres..un...A..Ami...go_ hablo yuuri y al instante arrepintiendo se de lo que había dicho al observar la cara de el rubio por que supo que le había dicho le habría hecho daño**" tonto""tonto**" Se maldecía mentalmente yuuri_ "__**por que simplemente no puedo decirle que estoy confundido, que nose lo que siento"**_**.**

Mientras yuuri pensaba esto.. no se percato de que cierto ojiverde se dirigía la salida..hasta cuando escucho su voz nuevamente_esta bien ya no hay nada mas que decir.._ se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando sintió que lo agarraban de un brazo..

_Wolf...yo lo siento..es que es que _balbuceo todavía teniéndolo del brazo

_Es que , que? _pregunto wolfram soltando bruscamente de su agarre

El ojinegro se quedo callado por un momento **"vamos yuuri díselo no se merece este sufrimiento, pero como decirle que estoy confundido que a veces siento que lo amo..pero somos dos hombres.." **wolfram al ver el silencio de su prometido termino por decir...

_yuuri...si quieres disolver este compromiso..solo hazlo..pero no juegues conmigo..sabes lo que siento por ti, deje de lado mi orgullo, eres tu el que tiene que decidir...por que yo ya lo hice_y sin decir mas el joven soldado abandonó el despacho..dejando a un pensativo maou..

END FLASHBACK

_Después de eso no nos volvimos a cruza o simplemente wolfram me ignoraba_ suspiro el moreno _yo solo estoy confundido..yo..yo solo se que no lo quiero peder_ dijo asombrándose de sus propias palabras.

_Ya veo.. lo único que te puedo decir es que busques en tu corazón y en tu alma la repuesta para el amor no hay edad ni sexo_ esbozando una sonrisa para confórtalo _esa es tu decisión..pero no piense mucho..dice que el tren pasa solo una vez..._explico el sabio

Sonó el timbre y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus clases...pero las palabras de murata lo habían hecho reaccionar tendría que tomar una decisión...

Continuara...


	2. aparece un enemigo

Ya había pasado una semana de su encuentro con yuuri

Una vez finalizado el día escolar, el maou y su amigo se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, pero yuuri no podia ir sin antes agradecer la gran ayuda que este le habia brindado

_Gracias murata..._

_De nada yuuri ..solo piensa lo que te dije...en este mundo nadie tiene derecho a decir que esta bien y que esta mal..nadie puede decir de quien nos vamos a enamorar..que es lo moral o lo inmoral_ decía mirándolo a los ojos

Yuuri solo lo miro sin decir nada pensando en cada palabra que el sabio le decía

_Además _ continuo el sabio _uno se tiene que jugar por o que quiere, no valla a ser que habrás los ojos un día y te des cuenta que ya no esta..tu sabes que a wolfram no le faltan pretendientes sin embargo aunque el lo niegue pienso que esta esperando que te decidas... _

_Tienes razón..todavía no puedo creer que se halla fijado en mi...me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez..parecía un verdadero ángel.. o con esos pijamas rosas.._decía esto mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro.

_Y entonces..._murmuro el sabio.

_lo quiero para mi_..._solo necesitaba pensar..he sido un idiota..tengo que ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que siento...ya no hay vuelta atrás..._

No había mas nada que pensar..lo quería, lo quería para él..dándole un abrazo a Murata y susurrando un gracias se iba corriendo a sumergirse en cualquier lugar dónde hubiera agua sea una fuente, un lago , un charco..rogando por que shinou lo llevara donde su prometido.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mientras en el sin makoku

Wolfram se encontraba en su habitación pensando lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro con yuuri..lo aceptaba se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y dejando toda razón de lado, por que el lo amaba lo quería, y le dolía que el moreno no demostrara nada que siempre fuera esquivo con el, tomo valor y le hizo esa pregunta que le carcomía el alma que no podía soportar-_"que soy para ti_"esa simple pregunta de la cual dependía su decisión tener su historia con el o dejarlo partir para que encuentre a alguien mas...

La respuesta lo había dañado en sobremanera "eres un amigo"...eso destrozo su corazón..había optado por ignorar a yuuri..hasta que este volvió a su mundo. dejándolo solo de nuevo.. solo había pasado una semana desde este hecho..

Wolfram llamaba una niñita que aparentaba unos 7 u 8 años de edad era de tez morena ojos y cabellos del mismo color. Era greta la hija adoptiva de yuurii..entrando ala habitación de este con una sonrisa y un libro en las manos

Greta...que haces por aquí pregunto dando esbozando una sonrisa. había llegado ah querer a esa niña, y sabia que ella también en la ausencia del maou compartían tiempo juntos ya sea leyéndole un libro o yendo a caminar por el jardín

_Quería que me leyeras otro cuento de anissina-sama..aquí es donde se enfrenta a un koala indio gigante¡¡_gritaba llena de emoción

_Bueno esta bien pero no creo que estos cuentos sean indicados para niños_ _**total me hará bien distraerme un rato..**_

tomados de la manos se dirigían a la biblioteca pera poder leer tranquilos sin interrupciones..en cuanto llega un soldado de wolfram se acerca a el y a la pequeña niña..

_disculpe mi interrupción pero hay alguien que desea verle_ dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

_y quien es? y que quiere? _expresó en un tono poco amigable

_El señor William Von __Hodges esta aquí y desea verlo._dijo el soldado parado firmemente

_ese sujeto si no mal recuerdo le dije que no lo quería ver mas _dijo enfadándose _dile que ya bajo..tendré que hacérselo entender..._

_quien es el?_pregunto la niña sin soltarle la mano

_un amigo de mi tío...alguien sin importancia...ve yo ya te alcanzo_ dijo wolfram mirando como castañita se iba ...después siguió al soldado al encuentro de aquel hombre.

El soldado lo llevo hasta el jardín y después se marcho dejándolo solo y sin mas wolfram se dirigió al encuentro de aquel hombre que estaba apoyado en unas de las vigas del jardín era hombre de tez blanca, aparentaba unos 24 o 25 anos, su cabello corto, no pasaba mas del cuello, era de un color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran color rubí..era mas alto que wolfram y bastante fornido al igual que gwendal. Al verlo el rubio no supo disimular una mueca de desagrado, pues desde que se habían conocido el castaño no dejaba de acosarlo...

_Hola...como has estado..lindura_ le dijo mientras veía como el demonio de fuego se aproximaba hasta èl

_no me digas así...que quieres?, ya te dije...no quiero que me molestes..por favor si podrías irte por donde viniste_ y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando sintió con lo agarraban del brazo con brusquedad y lo acorralaban contra la viga _suéltame..te digo que me sueltes_ le dijo mientras se esforzaba por salirse de su agarre.

Lo tenia acorralado , tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad, no había solados por ningún lado estaban solos y haciendo uso de su fuerza que era superior ala del chico agarro sus manos con una de las suyas y se las llevo por arriba de su rubia cabeza _ya te dije lo que quiero..te quiero a ti desde que tu tío nos presento no he podido de dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus ojos_...

_Aléjate de mi, te digo que me sueltes¡¡_ grito ya perdiendo la paciencia

el castaño haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras lo agarro de la barbilla fuertemente y fue acercando su rostro al del demonio..cuando...

_NO ESCUCHASTE QUE DIJO QUE LO SUELTES_...

Yuurii susurro wolfram

continuara...

gracias ah todas las que leyeron..acá esta la continuación espero que sea de su agrado..dejen rewiews para ver si les esta gustando cualquier critica constructiva va ser bienvenida

DarkLeiko


End file.
